godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mike20707
Welcome Hi, welcome to God Eater Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Assault Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mornsta (Talk) 20:51, 29 June 2011 Re: Assault Gun To answer the questions: #The DLC equipment don't branch at all. At least with the SG/NA/EU DLC. #Yeah, the equip trees are screwed up at the moment, I've yet to check them myself... #Yes, it is possible to format the tables through CSS i.e Templates, as seen with the character pages http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Lindow_Amamiya http://godeater.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Character&action=edit However I have yet to study how to do templates from that example... #Palette swaps of end equipment were not included by the people who made the tables, so they've been excluded...I think I'll add them... #I wish I had more time to work on the wiki, haha... -Mornsta 04:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Internet Explorer Compatible? The new CSS table's marvelous, works fine on Firefox and Chrome. On the Internet Explorer issue: I think Internet Explorer might be able to display it properly with the latest version (8 was it?)...idk, I barely use Internet Explorer, it's at version 7 now, mine just displays code too .___. So yeah go ahead :D -Mornsta 16:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Panzerung + http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Tower_Shield#Rustungen Someone misinputted Panzerung X, instead of the actual, Panzerung +. It has been corrected. -Mornsta 12:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I didn't double check all the data in the tables yet. If the data was already there for the most part I just converted the tables to use CSS. When I get the time, I'll cross-check all of the weapons and shields with my own data. If I find any inconsistencies I'll make sure to check the game before I make any changes. Mike20707 15:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aragami pages -The black + blue tables combination also appears in Characters, e.g Lindow Amamiya, so it was applied to all Aragami pages as well. I'm fine with the current pages, but if you wanna change them to your proposed layout, go ahead. -It's okay to change HeadingB, the reason it was left unchanged is because no one knew Wikia code, lol. -I've taken a backseat to editting, as I think the Wiki's pretty much done. I sign in once in a while for adminstration/antivandalism measures. Any further changes are up to you, really. (◕‿‿◕) -Mornsta 07:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks man. I like the way your spell checking my edits, it makes the place seem more professional, I've been playing the game for over 150 hours so if you need anything, let me know. TheLegendaryJazz 17:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I tend to spend my spare time doing things like this. If you don't mind me saying (i.e. you don't mind me being a "grammar nazi"), I noticed you have a tendency to use commas when you should be ending a sentence. From what I can tell, you can use semicolons in most of the places you use a comma. Semicolons can end a sentence; however, the difference between a semicolon and a period is that the semicolon should signify a direct relation between the two sentences. Mike20707 17:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not the greatest English writer out there so I do tend to make mistakes. Oh, do you know how to get gameplay video from your PSP to a Mac?TheLegendaryJazz 18:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I know one way, but it requires you to have Custom Firmware and RemoteJoy (and I'm not sure if it's compatible with Mac). RemoteJoy basically displays the PSP's screen in a window on the computer as well as play the game using a PC controller, but the former feature is what you need. Then you just get a screen capture program to record your screen. There may be other ways, but this is the only method I know of. Mike20707 19:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks, I'll try that since I'm going to be doing Aragami tutorial videos for the wiki. TheLegendaryJazz 19:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) New front page and theme? I was thinking about a different front page to make the wiki look more appealing to people, and maybe change to whole colour (I always spell colour like that) concept, you know, maybe something a little... well, I'm not sure actually, what do you think? :I don't see any reason why not. Is there a layout that you had in mind? I don't currently have enough free time to work on something like this myself. In fact, I still have yet to update the layout of the character pages. And I need to get around to removing the CSS warning from the weapons/shields pages as well. :P.S. I recognize that American and British English spell words differently sometimes, so no worries there. Also, I added rows to Quadriga's table for you. You can easily do it by right clicking or Ctrl + Clicking (I think this is Mac's context menu command; haven't used one in a while) on the last row; and clicking Row, then Insert Row After. Mike20707 15:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well for the front page theme I was thinking of putting pictures on the links (such as a material symbol for the item link and a gun symbol for the equipment link.) And also I was thinking of having a main picture on the main page, just to make everything seem prettier. I'm also wanting to add the actual games to their own pages (God Eater and God Eater BURST,) but I'm still new here and don't know how to make the proper templates so I think I'll need help. P.S. Thanks for the Quadriga thing. P.S.S I'm Canadian. 16:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just a few questions. Your sort of my "go to" guy for when I need something clarified so... 1. How do you make a normal template that you usually see on Wikipedia? I was trying to make the God Eater Burst page but I never got around to it because of the issue. 2. Do you think we should have a featured image, quote and page on the main page like other wikis? It would definitely make everything look better, even if the wiki isn't anywhere near finished. 3. Should I make a list of unfinished/underdeveloped pages for future reference? Just cause I think it would help us all with the growth of the wiki. 4. The bullet crafting page I'm writing doesn't use pictures or video (yet), do you think that will be a major problem for trying to explain everything about bullet crafting? That's all my questions, sorry for be a burden to you if I am. P.S. Thanks for the grammar checks on the pages I edited. TheLegendaryJazz 16:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :1. What sort of template do you mean? As in a page template? :2. It would certainly make a nice filler for that huge blank space on the top right of the main page. Or perhaps we could move the Announcements to the right and place the picture/quote on the top left. :3. You can insert at the top of pages you think may be underdeveloped. The wiki will place a note on that page signifying that it's not complete and automatically makes a list of all pages with that tag. :4. Ah, but that's the beauty of a wiki. It doesn't have to be a finished product the moment you create the page. No one (within reason) expects it to be perfect. Just use what you have now, and when you have the time, add whatever you feel is still needed. If you feel it's necessary, you can always add a disclaimer noting that the page will have pictures and/or videos coming soon. Mike20707 16:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for answering my questions, I don't know how to do templates and stubs but I can make major edits when I need to. By the way, can you do the thing with Featured stuff on the main page, I'm still a noob at this and don't know how to do it. I also would like to know more about templates please and thank you. TheLegendaryJazz 17:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Exposure / Defense Hi. I have some questions about "Exposure" term. At "Skills" page ( http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/Skills ) "Exposure " is described as "Defense": But it seems to be wrong. Let's see abilities of "guard" upgrades: All "Guard" kits provides "Exposure Down" (or by another words, "Exposure ↓"). So, if "Guard" give you "More defense", "Exposure" must be "Less defense". Let's see another things. Kongo has weakness to Spark. Using its materials we can make: And so on. For example, strange thing has place with "tank-materials" buster blades... If this sword has "Blaze" attribute and weak "Freeze" defense... it is non-sence for top-end weapons, I think. It must be monster's problem, but not player's. So, imho, "Exposure" term means not "Defense from" but " Weakness to", i.e. "Spark Exposure ↑" means "Weakness to Spark ↑" or "Defense from Spark ↓". Can you revise "Skill" page? :I can see where it might sound confusing. It seems to me that the problem stems from the fact that the descriptions portray a one way relationship for skills that go both ways. I will change most uses of the words "increases" and "decreases" to "modifies" to portray a relationship that can go both ways. Hopefully that will clarify it a little. Mike20707 14:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC)